


Sibling Rivalries

by Featherhead



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Sparda Family Shenanigans, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: Why does Nero feel like the adult in this family?





	Sibling Rivalries

To say Nero was alarmed to enter Dante’s shop and find the place in shambles was an understatement. Furniture was overturned, magazines and old newspapers scattered around like haphazard snowflakes, and there was a distinct “odor” of demons in the air.

Gripping Blue Rose, he followed the trail of destruction, alarm growing as it led into the living areas, into each room, and up the back stairs leading up to the roof. He could hear some sort of ruckus up there, like fighting, and his pace picked up as he cocked his weapon.

Bursting through the access door, he immediately took aim, expecting to see Dante and Vergil battling some demon or other.

But when what he actually saw registered, he let Blue Rose drop to his side with an exasperated sigh. “Are you two fucking _serious_?!”

Jumping at his voice, both twins paused in their wrestling and looked up.

But only for a moment.

All it took was a jerk from one of them, and then they were back to wrestling and snarling each other, leaving Nero to facepalm at them as they yanked back and forth, each trying to wrest the last energy drink can from each other.


End file.
